


A drop in the ocean

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Temple, demi gods and gods, powers, slight angst, this plays out early 2000, traveler yifan, yifan has a old nokia flip phone i think that's important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Yifan finds himself drawn to a temple in the mountains of Korea during heavy rainfall and finds himself even more drawn to the mysterious man living in there with sad eyes and stories about the ancient gods that gave them their powers.





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, this story i've had in my google doc since like 2 years back and i have almost 26k words now and i really love this au so much and i've done some shit on twitter and i though maybe i should post the first chapter? this was supposed to be a one shot but....uuuuhm, yea! 
> 
> don't expect regular updates with this as with ANY of my works lmao, i'm working on the promt i claimed for 100 overfest plus finishing 'i got your back' and 'this is how life is' but yea, since i have some ready of this fic i could post a little here and there and add some tags later when i really get into this story again but i uuugh i really love it and wanna work on it. 
> 
> i did i poll on twitter asking if this should eng good or bad and it was 13 votes on good and 0 on bad but i will not promise anything bc i'm the angst bitch in this krisho tag and i guess y'all gotta live with that.
> 
> either way i do appreciate feedback like always when posting a new story so thank you so much for reading! if i post another chapter before 2018 is over im buying myself some champagne! <3

March 7 th – 2005

Rain was pouring down in heavy drops from the dark clouds as Yifan made his way down the mountainside, holding onto the slippery rocks with a cut up hand. There was a temple further down the cliff he decided to take refuge in until the rain would ease up and he could continue down to the village down in the valley. Wiping water from his face with the sleeve of his shirt he held his backpack tighter with his right hand.

The rocks and muddy path were slippery and he feared he might fall and crack his head open on a rock or tumble down the side of the mountain wall, it was rather steep and he would not survive the fall if he lost his footing. Shuffling down the edge he managed to get down with only a few cuts to his hands from slipping and grabbing onto sharp rocks but he managed to get down to the plateau with the temple at the edge of the mountain’s end.

Letting out a sigh as he stepped under the ceiling Yifan grabbed his shirt and clutched the drenched fabric and twisted it making water trickle down at his feet. Shrugging water from his hair he pushed at the door with a weary look as he peeked inside only to find the temple in darkness. Slipping through the crack in the door and closing it after him Yifan looked up at the high ceiling, taking in the warm colors in the dark.

He could hear the rain smattering against the roof and on the rocks outside as well as the soft drip of the water falling from his backpack and clothes. Taking a step into the spacious temple he made a beeline for the corner of the room, giving the golden statue a glance as he shrugged off his bag and placed it on the floor, digging into it in hope for his belongings not to be soaked like his clothes.

Luckily most things were somewhat dry, his sleeping mat had some wetness to it but it wasn’t drenched like his socks. Rolling it out over the cool floor. “Sorry for intruding like this.” He said to the empty room and pulled out a hoodie and sweatpants. “I’m also sorry for stripping down like this in a temple, do forgive me. I rather not catch a cold.”

Sighing in relief as the wet fabric was removed from his tanned skin Yifan laid it out on the floor to dry, after that came his pants. Pulling on the dry clothes he laid out on the mat, feeling the exhaustion from days of walking settling into his body. Letting out a sigh the man closed his eyes to rest for some time, perhaps the rain would have passed by the time he woke up. Just as he started to fall asleep he could hear the faint rumble of thunder and he let the soothing sound of rain lull him to sleep.

It wasn’t until the faint jingle of bells filled the room that Yifan stirred awake, cracking his eyes open to look at a pair of feet a few feet away from where he laid on his mat. Rubbing his puffy eyes with his knuckles and yawned. Sitting up he looked at the figure.

He wore teal robes in what looked like silk, neatly tucked around his small body, his hair was dark like a night sky and neatly kept, bangs falling over his forehead. What stood out the most were the seemingly young boy’s eyes, they were a dark onyx that reflected the light from the rising sun in almost a cold and blue hue instead of the usual warm gold that brown eyes would emit.

“Who may you be?” The stranger spoke as he took a curious step forward, tilting his head to the side to look at the backpack and then down to the now dry clothes on the floor. “You can call me Junmyeon. I live here, I haven’t seen you before.. Are you a traveler perhaps? But then again I haven’t seen a lot of people lately…” Junmyeon, as he introduced himself, trailed off but averted his eyes back up at Yifan.

“Kris, I’m sorry if I’m intruding, I needed shelter for the night’s rain storm and I was too tired to make it down to the village to find an inn. I hope you are okay with me lending this corner. I will leave this instance if you wish so.” Shifting to sit on his knees he bowed his head at the other male and reached to pack his clothes back down in his bag.

“No. You can stay if you’d like. I’m not sure if they have inns in the village and the temple is for everyone. Just because I live here doesn’t mean you can’t use it as a shelter from rain, it’s the least I could do. There’s no need to rush, you’re not bothering me. I’m simply lighting the incense at the shrine.” Junmyeon then turned to walk across the room to the shrine, the jingling filling the room again. Yifan’s eyes searched for the sound and they landed on a thin silver bracelet adorned with small round bells around this Junmyeon’s ankle.

Deciding to pack down his clothes either way he pulled out a plastic bag wrapped around a loaf of bread, breaking off a piece and sat back as the calming wooden scent filled the temple. He watched as the other put his palms together as he kneeled in front of the shrine before bowing down.

It was fascinating watching the man, not a lot of people that weren’t monks spent their time at the temples, especially small ones out in the countryside like this. To even find religious people was hard with the raising technology and knowledge of scientists. He had no particular faith, but it was hard not to believe in a higher power when a good portion of the people alive could handle elements around them. Some called it magic.

Biting into the dry loaf he wondered if he had enough money to rent a room at an inn since he rather spend it on food than a bed to sleep in. So perhaps he could stay here for a few days until he could find somewhere else to stay until his take off.

The creaking of the temple doors opening caught his attention and turned to watch a short man with a little messy latte brown hair walk in as quietly as he could. After closing the doors after himself the man looked up to notice the stranger sitting in the corner with a piece of bread in his hand. The corners of his lips pulled upwards in a smile before turning to Junmyeon.

“Who’s your new friend?” He asked as he made his way towards Yifan, bowing before holding his hand out. Pushing off the floor Yifan stood up and returned the gesture before taking the other’s hand in his to shake it. “He says his name is Kris.” Junmyeon called from across the room, rising from his kneeling position, walking up to the two but kept his distance.

“Well, nice meeting you Kris! I’m the temple keeper, Minseok. What brings you here then?” Minseok inquired, curiously looking at the packing on the floor. “I’m just traveling around, I have no specific goal with my journey.”

“Oh, you don’t seek any masters?” The short man seemed to be surprised by this and his slanted eyes widened. “Most people who come here use the temple or village as a check point before continuing their search for a master. Some come here with their masters since it’s a good place to practice magic after all.”

Sighing Minseok palmed his forehead and shook his head. “How rude of me. I didn’t even ask if you’re a mage. For all I know you could be a master.” He chuckled. “I’m considered a master in the village but I am far from being as great as those I’ve read about that can control ice like myself.”

“It’s fine. No need to apologize, I am no master but I’m considered well at the things I know. I would not call myself a master however.” Yifan replied, offering the man a hint of a smile.

“Well then!” Minseok clapped his hands together and turned to Junmyeon who stood behind them with his hands clasped together at his pelvis, seeming to wait for the other man. “Nice meeting you, stay as long as you’d like. If you’d wish I could take you down to the village at lunch if you don’t leave before that. I need to fill the stock up here in the temple so I don’t starve.”

“I’d like that, thank you.” Yifan bowed and Minseok grinned, walking up to Junmyeon and exchanged a few frantic hushed words. He tried not to look and give the two some privacy but his gaze wandered to where Minseok was caressing the fussing dark haired male’s arm. They were the same height and seemed to be rather close. They didn’t have any stinking similarities in looks so perhaps they weren’t brothers and the touches seemed not to be one of a lover.

Eventually Junmyeon hissed something and pointed at his ankle before quieting down and bit his lower lip and looked over at Yifan who quickly looked elsewhere not wanting to be caught staring at the two. He then walked off with hurried strides to disappear behind the shrine. The room filled with a deep sigh from Minseok who walked to a supply closet and grabbed a broom. “Care to help me clean?”

“Of course, let me just roll my mat up and I’ll help you.” Kneeling down he rolled it together snugly before slipping on the rubber bands to keep it in it’s state and shoved it into his backpack that he then leaned against the wall. Straightening up he stretched his strong arms over his head, feeling his back crack. Shuffling over to Minseok he accepted a broom. “In all temples I’ve visited this far I haven’t met such young temple keepers. Most of them are elderly or monks.”

“Ah, yes. There was two elderly monks taking care of this temple before me but they have passed over to a better place now. I took over once I was old enough to move from home.”

“So you live here too?” Yifan then furrowed his brows as he swept the floor. “I’m sorry for prying, I’m just curious.”

Minseok laughed and rolled his pant legs up before starting to sweep as well with long strides towards the double doors. “I do, don’t feel like you’re prying though, we’re having a conversation. It’ll be less stiff if we get to know each other a little. Even if you’d be leaving tomorrow.” He offered Yifan one of the biggest smiles the man had probably seen and he couldn’t help but return the act. “There are some stairs behind the altar that takes you up and there’s our living quarters a small kitchen, a washroom and two small rooms. Oh, if you need to use the restroom there’s a privy outside.”

“Got it, thank you. I was planning on staying in the village over the mountain but I guess the weather had other plans for me.” He chuckled and Minseok seemed a little too serious about his statement and nodded. “I will stay here for some time, a few weeks probably. I need to get a job so I can get a little money for food.”

“The weather can be unpredictable. I may know some that could offer you some work for a while at the market if you don’t want to work here at the temple but that’s not really paid in money. But I do get food ransoms and other things needed.” Minseok offered as he opened the double doors, brushing the dust out over the stairs then down onto the ground, helping Yifan out with the last.

“I’d like that, if you could help me find a job. Uhm… What should I call you? I’m twenty six and I don’t want to address you informal.”

“Look at that! We’re the same age! Now I’m even more jealous of your height…” The shorter sighed. “But you can just call me Minseok, Junmyeon calls me by name, or master Minseok. You can pick between those. Should I just call you Kris? It’s a odd name.”

“Okay, Minseok then.” Yifan nodded, stepping out in the raising sun and swept the dust onto the wet ground, feeling the warm rays on his face. “Yeah, Kris is just fine. It’s English.” He said as a matter of fact instead of explaining the name like Minseok hoped for but he didn’t push it instead taking the others broom to but them back in the supply closet.

“I am going to have breakfast in the sun, would you like something? I saw you eating that bread and it can’t be a robust breakfast.  Not like you need nourishment to grow more but it’d help you get strong! Please let me treat you with breakfast for thanks on helping me clean up, it would have taken longer if you didn’t.”

“I’d like that, thank you.” Yifan followed Minseok up the stairs to the small kitchen. A fridge and a big freezer box in the corner, a counter with a sink and a rice cooker then a small table set up for four and an oven.

After handing the taller one a bowl of china after filling it with rice and did the same to his own bowl he noticed there was not much of curtly or dishes. But everything was very clean. “Hope you don’t mind tofu.” Minseok said as he placed a few pieces of fried tofu next to the rice and handed him a pair of chopsticks. “It’s not much but I do have some vegetables…” Trailing off he opened the fridge again to shove some spinach and kimchi.

“It’s fine, much more that I’ve had in a few days. Most is dried fish or bread so I’m thankful for a warm meal.” Minseok smiled and nodded and handed him a water bottle. “You go down and sit at the stairs and I’ll be there in a second, I need to check something with Junmyeon quickly.”

Yifan did as told with a curt nod before making his way down the stairs then out the double doors and sat down on the stone stairs that were being warmed up by the sun. Rolling up the sleeves of his navy hoodie he twisted the cap open of his water bottle and took a sip, waiting for Minseok to return before starting to eat since he considered it rude to just start a meal without the other person.

Instead he leaned back on his hands, enjoying the sun on his skin after trudging through heavy rain last night. Birds were chirping in the trees and he could hear faint sounds from the village. The tofu and kimchi were cold from being in the fridge and he cupped his hand over the bowl until he felt steam moisten his palm. Fire was something he could control but in a small range, it was something he’d picked up years ago from a wise old man in China and trained very hard with using.

“Okay, let’s start eating!” Minseok said and sat next to him, placing the bowl in his lap before bringing his hands together and closed his eyes. Yifan did the same and listened to him say a quick prayer.

 

* * *

 

March 8 th – 2005

The village was a large and friendly community. All of them seemed to know Minseok and greeted him with big smiles and he’d return every one and introduce Yifan quickly. The taller of the two insisted on carrying the bags of food and toiletries as they walked around on the market. A few kids asked if he was a giant to which he’d simply laughed and said a simply no.

So there he stood, holding two paper bags to his chest with a fabric one hanging over his shoulder, as Minseok looked at some jewelry an elderly woman sold. Holding a golden hairpin with a jade drop at the end, he paid for it with a few golden coins and bowed at the woman.

“Is that for a girlfriend?” Yifan asked as Minseok grabbed one of the paper bags and slipped the hairpin into it before they made their way back through the lively market place. He was caught off guard when the shorter man laughed. “No no, I don’t have a girlfriend. No wife either. It’s for Junmyeon.”

“Oh, are you..?” Minseok shock his head, smiling bitterly. “No, he’s not mine in any way. He’s not interested in love. I had a crush on him when I was younger; he’s always been beautiful. But we’re good friends and I enjoy gifting him with things, they make him happy. He’s more beautiful when he smiles. And I do love him, just not in a romantic way.”

Yifan nodded, the short male back at the temple seemed to be in a somewhat foul mood. Perhaps even sad, a desperate tone was heard in his gentle voice when talking to Minseok in whispers. “I see. He’s very beautiful indeed. I hope to see him smile before I leave.”

“I hope so too.” Minseok then stopped with a cuss under his breath. “I forgot batteries. You head up to the temple and put the things on the kitchen counter, I’ll be right after you. The radio is down and I have get some new batteries or Junmyeon’s going to be disappointed.”

“Got it, let me take that bag as well.” Cocking his chin at the paper bag Minseok clutched to his chest he held his hand out to take it in his arms. “Oh thank you, Kris.” He handed the bag over before jogging back towards the market as Yifan turned to walk up the hill leading to the temple.

After making it up to the temple and placing the groceries on the kitchen counter he heard the bells and soon a frowning Junmyeon stood in the doorway, looking around the room with his dark eyes before leaning back to look down the hall. “Is Minseok not back yet?”

“He had to run back to buy batteries for a radio. He should be here in a minute, he wasn’t far behind me.” Junmyeon looked at him as if to determine if he was telling the truth before letting go of the doorframe and took a step back and disappeared from the kitchen, the sound of the bells distancing themselves until they stopped.

Not sure what to do he sat down at the small table on one of the creaky wooden chairs. He wanted to be useful and pack the things into the fridge and cupboards but didn’t want to misplace anything and it felt like he was intruding even more in their lives.

Soon enough Minseok came in and threw a package of batteries on the table and set down an old looking black and slightly dusty radio. “Could you change the batteries while I unpack? Bring it to Junmyeon’s room when you’re done, it’s just down the hall to the left, the last door. Hard not to miss it, it’s the only door there.” He grinned and dug into the paper bags, placing the hairpin on the counter as he filled the cabinets with groceries.

Yifan grabbed the radio and turned it over a little before finding the small clasp holding the batteries in. Picking at the small piece of plastic sticking out with a large finger he managed to get it open after a few tries and took out the old batteries. He set them on the side of the table as he opened the new package and pressed two new ones in and turned it on for a second to check that it was working. When soft tunes of classic music filled the quiet kitchen he nodded and turned it off. “Be right back.”

Minseok nodded and he rose from the chair with the radio in one hand, holding the handle attached to its sides. Following Minseok’s directions down to the left and to the last door in the corridor. He lifted his hand to knock at the slide door, brushing his knuckles over it three times and waited.

Shuffling was heard at the other side and in a second the door slid open to a small spring and Junmyeon peeked out and his eyes laid on the radio. His head tilted back to look Yifan in the eye. “Is it working now?” Yifan nodded and held it out for him.

The door was opened a fraction more and he reached to take it from the other. “Thank you.” His words were muttered out under his breath and then the door snapped closed. As he turned his back to the door he could hear the radio, the shrill voice of a woman singing a classic tune.

 

* * *

 

March 23 rd – 2005

Yifan had been staying at the temple for two weeks now and Minseok had found him a small job at the small bakery run by a sweet old woman and her family. He went up early to help baking and then sold it to the villagers with a trained smile on his face.

He got to know more about Minseok, like that he has a romance with a boy their age that can manipulate matter and move things with his mind who came to the temple every spring and stayed until autumn, so he would be coming any time soon he said with a dreamy look in his eyes. He also learned that the shorter had a thing for cleaning, he would almost always be found tidying around the temple or their living quarters upstairs. Minseok would also put the spare food from dinner in plastic bags or containers and freeze them in an instant in his hand before placing them in the fridge for another day.

However, Junmyeon was like a mythical force, only seen once in awhile and when he wanted to be seen. During the weeks he spent at his temporary home he’d only seen the boy the first day and two days ago at the altar when he headed down to the village to work. He never shared meals with them and he wondered if Junmyeon ever ate since he was barely seen in the kitchen, heck, he never saw him at all. Yifan wanted to get to know the delicate boy with mysteriously shining eyes better since it looked like he would be staying here for a while.

He would hear music play from his room across the hall to where he slept with Minseok; sometimes he listened to the news. Yifan had just come home from his work at the bakery with a bread loaf wrapped in a handkerchief from the old lady to the three to eat. He was surprised however to see Junmyeon at the kitchen table with a cup of tea held between his small hands, talking to a stranger across him.

The conversation died down when he stepped through the doorframe and those deep dark eyes looked up at him, making the male across him turn around. He was beautiful and was blessed with handsome features to that as well. He had ashy brown hair and a glint in his eyes, making him look young and playful. The man stood up held his hand out. “Hey, you must be Yifan. Junmyeon told me about you! I’m Lu Han.”

“Hi.” Yifan took his hand in a steady grip and shock his hand, glancing at Junmyeon whose cheeks had turned a lovely pink and he was glaring at this LuHan. As fast as the male sat back down the black haired boy kicked his leg out under the table to kick the other in the shin. LuHan hissed in pain but only grinned back at the boy. “Are you a friend of Junmyeon’s?”

“Yes, but I’m here to see Minseok as well. I come here every spring.”  _ Ah _ , Yifan thought,  _ this must be his lover he talked about last week. _

“I’m pleased to meet you. I should move my things out of Minseok’s room so you have a place to sleep at-“

“That won’t be necessary.” LuHan waved a dismissing hand and grabbed his cup after turning back to face Junmyeon and sipped the lukewarm beverage. “I’ll stay in Myeon’s room for a while. We’ve already made our minds up; Minseok is setting my things up in his room. Sit down and take a cup of tea!”

“Okay, just tell me if you want to stay with him. I have no problem with sleeping down in the temple.” Yifan hesitated at first when Junmyeon sent him a look as if he rather have him leave but he took a cup and poured it up with tea, sitting down next to the cheery male.

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I want to catch up with Myeon. I have a lot to tell him.” Finally Junmyeon seemed to relax with Yifan’s presence and sipped his tea when LuHan directed his attention back to him. “When Minseok comes back for dinner later I have some things I want to give you that I’ve been saving since I left last year. I’m sure you’ll love what I got you from Panjin and Sanya.”

“You can’t say that now or I’ll be curious for the whole day Lu!” He  _ whined _ , a playful pout on his lips. Yifan was actually surprised by the amount of playfulness in his voice and range of emotion. The elder male just chuckled and leaned over the small table to pinch at the others round cheeks. Yifan watched the display of friendly teasing until Junmyeon quickly looked up at him and then back at his tea as if he’d forgotten they weren’t alone. Standing up from the chair he placed his cup in the sink.

He debated on sitting back down until he slowly made his way over, pulling his right leg up to his chest, hugging it and resting his chin on his knee. The elder didn’t notice until now but Junmyeon wore ordinary clothes, not the robes he’d seen him in before. A pair of simple soft looking grey pants and a little too big long sleeved shirt that looked outworn with the way the collar fell down low, showing a pair of collar bones peeking from the opening. His hair was hanging over his forehead and was slightly wet so he must have taken a bath before.

Yifan tore his eyes away from the beauty that sat across him when Lu Han asked him a question and he lifted his cup to drink his tea. “So tell me a little about yourself! Junmyeon only told me that you were freakishly tall, probably taller than Park Chanyeol and that you were handsome. Whish he’s right in both aspects. And that you came here a few weeks ago and that you don’t seem to have a plan on where you’re going.”

Junmyeon once more glared at his friend and puffed his cheeks in anger as they warmed up in embarrassment. Yifan just looked at the raven before turning to Lu Han. “Thank you. Well, I come from China originally but I left to see the world. About two months ago I got an opportunity to take a flight over to Korea and I took it. I was in Seoul for a month and worked in some food places mostly to get some money into my pockets. Then I went out into the mountains with a map to see the beauty of nature.”

LuHan grinned. “Like me then. I also come from China, Beijing to be exact. I live in Shanghai most of the winter now though and I leave for Korea every spring like I said. I came here for the first time with my master seven years ago and we stayed for a week in the temple.” He motioned his hand around and smiled. “Then I met Minseok and I fell instantly. I promised I would come back once I was a master as well and three years later I did. We’ve been together for four years now.”

“That’s amazing. Minseok told me briefly about you. You could manipulate matter?” Lu Han nodded, looking over at the kettle with tea with a soft yet determined gaze. The object lifted from the stove and floated over to the table, the brunet grabbing the handle and poured he some more tea with a cocky grin. “Telekinesis.”

“Not many are gifted with such power.” Yifan stated matter of factly as the kettle was lowered onto the small wooden table. “So what about you? Are you a mage as well?”

“Yes, I can control fire in a small amount after years of practicing, since levitation is what I was born to do. But I picked it up to ease my travels.” Lu Han nodded and Junmyeon perked up, staring at the man across him. Yifan turned his head when feeling a pair of onyx eyes on him and made eye contact with the short blond that had lifted his head from his knees.

“What about you, Junmyeon? Do you have any abilities?” However as quick as the words were spoken Yifan regretted speaking up as the blond set his foot down on the floor with a thump, stood up and hurried out of the room. The sound of his door sliding open and then sliding shut made LuHan sigh.

Yifan’s thick brows drew together and he looked down at his cup in shame. “I’m sorry, did I say something wrong? I didn’t mean to upset him.” He muttered, worrying his plump bottom lip between his teeth.

“In a way, yes. Don’t worry about it though. He’s always been a little dramatic, but don’t worry. He’ll be fine, leave him for now. Apologize later.” Lu Han laid a hand on his broad shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “He needs time to warm up to new people. It wasn’t until my third visit here that he was completely comfortable around me.” Yifan nodded.


	2. the gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have like 39 pages left after i post this and it's still the best au i've worked on it hink so hope you enjoy this update!! I really appreciate the feedback I got when posting this and we stan a sister who is bad at updating! sdhoiasdhio and honestly don't expect much bc my seasonal depression is all nice and set and i feel so unmotivated! hope you all are doing good!

April 1 st – 2005

Junmyeon had been locked up his room for a week now and Yifan was feeling responsible for the other withdrawing after his question if he had abilities like the others in the temple. Most people he’d asked through his years would answer, sometimes with bitterness lingering in their voice but never had someone reacted like Junmyeon did.

So after coming back home from the village he went to his room, determined to say that he was sorry, he didn’t want to push the other but he wanted to make sure that Junmyeon understood he didn’t mean anything bad by it. Stopping outside the sliding door he listened to the soft tune of a man singing and at first he thought it was the radio as always.

But the grainy sound of the old radio was replaced by a somewhat familiar clear and angelic voice. It had to be Junmyeon singing. He stood there for a minute with his hand lifted to the door, listening to him until his fist knocked on the wood, stopping the wonderful song and he regretted it, he wanted to hear more of his voice.

The door was opened and the usual observant deep onyx eyes looking up at him met him and he was suddenly at a loss of words as he stood there in his jade colored robes, only peeking out through a small spring of the door. “Yes, Kris?” He said and the taller jerked to his senses again hearing his name.

“Yeah uhm… I wanted to apologize. From before, LuHan told me to give you time and I did, but I want to make sure you know I’m sorry. I didn’t want to upset you and I won’t bring it up again with you. I’m terribly sorry.” Yifan finished with a bow, holding it for a few seconds before straightening out.

A ghost of a smile moved to the shorter male’s pink lips and he nodded his head once. “Thank you, Kris. I appreciate it. I didn’t mean to worry you with locking myself in like this. I’m just wallowing in my own pity.”

“So we’re good?” Junmyeon nodded and grabbed the door to close it but Yifan quickly stopped him, his bigger palm holding the door open and the shorter looked up at him with what looked like fear and Yifan gulped as he held out the small object in his hand.

Wide eyes softened as they settled on the golden hair clip with rubies carved to drops hanging from the clip by delicate chains is tears and a small ruby flower at the end. “Minseok said he bought you gifts to make you happy and I did upset you so I bought this for you.” Junmyeon reached forward to take the clip and his fingers brushed against his rough feeling palm and they were so soft. Lifting it to look at it closer he could see the tenderness in his boyish features as his thumb ran over the flower made of rubies, the chains quietly clinking together.

“That’s very considerate of you.” He closed his meager hand and looked back up at Yifan. “Thank you Kris. Buy me something with blue or green gems next time. I love jade.” He said naturally and let the corner of his lips turn upwards before moving to close the door again.

“I will.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

April 8 th – 2005

Lu Han, Minseok and Yifan were at the market since Yifan only had two changes of clothes with him and LuHan hadn’t packed much but out grew some of his pants and needed new so Minseok took them shopping in the small stores. It wasn’t like the stores at the market had the latest brands; most of the clothes were homemade and sold by families. Some stores had clothes shipped in from Beijing that store owners bought in once in awhile. It was all very simple.

Yifan had a difficult time finding pants long enough to cover his ankles but he found a pair of jeans and khaki pants that fitted right as well as a new sweater since his old hoodie was getting a bit ragged from being used in the rough weather. Minseok bought him a few normal shirts, saying it was a thank you gift for helping him at the temple.

Lu Han shopped way more and even ordered a custom made robe at a seamstress named Seo Juhyun who took his measurements and told him to be back in three days. Minseok handed her a paper before leaving and she smiled as she read it through and gave Minseok a nod. “You can pick both of them up on Wednesday. It’s nice seeing you again LuHan, it’s been a while.”

They left the shop with a wave and friendly goodbyes with a few bags each. The two went hand in hand as they walked back to the temple and Yifan found it very sweet and no one seemed to turn heads, well people did turn around to quietly fuss over Lu Han being back and how glad they were for Minseok, but no one they passed spit mean comments at them. It made Yifan feel that much more comfortable with staying here for a long period of time.

Lu Han and Minseok parted as Minseok gave him a few more bags and went to his and Yifan’s shared room as LuHan disappeared behind the sliding door to Junmyeon’s room. “Why didn’t Junmyeon join us today at the market?” Yifan asked as he folded the clothes to put them in the small cupboard Minseok offered to keep his clothes in. It was perfect to fit his few pieces of clothing to fit into.

“He couldn’t.” Minseok said simply as he put his clothes into the small wardrobe. Gathering the empty plastic bags he put them in a box under the flat bed.

“Will he come next time?” Yifan only watched as Minseok shock his head and motioned for him to follow him with him to the kitchen to start making lunch for them. “Probably not.” The shorter spoke as he grabbed a frying pan that hung from the ceiling by the stove and set it down, pouring oil into it. “He doesn’t really go out, but it’s not my story to tell. What I can tell you is that he has trust issues and should be handled with care.”

They both turned as the hall was filled with Lu Han’s melodious laugh and a chuckling Junmyeon who came to sit at the table as Yifan and Minseok cooked the vegetables and rice.

That night was the first time Junmyeon sat down to eat with them and for the entire evening Yifan’s eyes were as glued to him, taking in every aspect of his beautiful features in the dim light from the lamp above them, making his hair glow as if laced with gold and shadows cast on his cheeks from his lashes.

He was caught staring more than once but it didn’t stop him. Yifan hadn’t gotten a good look at his face for the entirety of his stay at the temple and he wanted to take in as much as possible. Junmyeon held eye contact with him for some time before he retired to his room.

That night Yifan laid wide-awake on his makeshift bed he and Minseok had made a while back. He stared at the fan in the ceiling as he thought of that day when he gave him the hair clip and he had almost smiled at him and his stomach fluttered in a way he wasn’t sure it had ever done before. But he was sure of that he was falling for Junmyeon.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

April 13 th – 2005

Yifan was sitting cross-legged in front of the altar at 06:20 in the morning meditating. It had become a routine to get up at 6, take a shower, meditate for half an hour then eat a quick breakfast either alone or with Minseok before leaving for work that started roughly at 7.

It was also a simple way of using his powers without overdoing it. So he didn’t become rusty for not practicing in a while. Yifan even felt more at ease and one with himself when floating a few inches above the fool stone floor, his left hand palmed in his right, as he took deep cleansing breaths.

The stairs creaked under a light weight and bells jingled softly as Junmyeon made his way down stairs and padded over to Yifan curiously. However he didn’t wish to disturb him so he just sat down next to him, facing him. Yifan was well aware of the others presence, the bells being a tell tale of his arrival and he didn’t let it ruin his meditation session.

The shorter male lay on his side to look at the space between the floor and Yifan, glancing up at him before swiping a hand under him slowly. Pulling his hand back to his body he sat up, pulling his knees under him and waited patiently.

After some time Yifan cracked his eyes open and he lowered himself down to the floor again, palming his hands together and took a last calming breath. “I’ve never seen anyone levitate before.”

“Won’t be the last probably. I do it every morning.” Yifan said and turned to the other, locking eyes with him. “It’s not like I can casually fly everywhere so I keep it a little low key, meditating keeps me from losing touch with it though.”

Junmyeon huffed a laugh and nodded. “I can see that. But you could control fire as well? How well?” Yifan felt his heart skip a beat at the quiet hum of a laugh it was beautiful.

“I can heat up things, make fires, stop smaller fires and handle the heat of it. I never burn myself on it.” Yifan explained, lifting his hand and rubbing his fingers together, making sparks form from his fingertips until a small flame emitted from his hand and Junmyeon scooted back a bit but watched closely as he with a whiff of his hand made it disappear again. “I’m not a master at this particular element since it wasn’t meant for me to control.”

“You were though. You can’t just pick up another element and suddenly be able to control it. Even the most powerful masters can’t just pick up an element because it would benefit them. Kris, you’re so much more powerful than you realize. The God’s blessed you when you were born.” Yifan listened to him speak, not sure if to listen to him since it sounded a little bit too good to be true, being blessed by the gods.

“You don’t believe me.” Junmyeon stated, more as a fact than a question, cocking his head to the side. Yifan shrugged and stood up, holding a hand out for the other to take and stand up. The smaller looked at his calloused palm before laying his hand in the taller ones, getting up from his kneeling position.

“How do you believe in being blessed by the gods? It’s a pretty big and unbelievable statement you are making.” Yifan chuckled and let go of Junmyeon’s soft hand, already missing the touch.

“You don’t have to believe me for it to be true. Everything that happens is planned out by them. Both bad and good, it’s their way of testing us and sometimes they see good in people the moment they are born and blesses them with abilities like yours. LuHan was blessed in a way, he’s the youngest master in history and he uses his powers to help people in need.” Junmyeon had his head tilted back in appreciably to stare back into his warm brown eyes. Yifan grinned down at his serious face and nodded.

“Of course. You seem to know a lot about gods and their plans for humans.” Yifan muttered as his eyes flickering to Junmyeon’s stretched out neck then back up to his eyes.

Junmyeon grinned knowingly, making Yifan choke on his breath. “I’d gladly educate you more on the matter.”

“Then come with me to work? I’m sure Bom and her mother wouldn’t mind some help at the bakery. You could tell me more as I set the doughs.” Suddenly the captivating grin melted into a distant look. For a second he looked so in grief that Yifan wanted to reach out and comfort the small male, but he didn’t know how. A sad smile adorned his pretty features and he shook his head.

“I can’t Kris. You’ll have to wait until you come back to hear my stories. I’ll be here.” Junmyeon said as he took a step back and turned, walking back up to his room.

Yifan watched him leave, his usual ocean colored robes hugging his lithe form. He didn’t have time for breakfast so instead he grabbed his apron from the supply closet and made his way out in the cool morning air, the sun rising behind the hills, casting a golden glow over the village.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

April 13 th – 2005

Junmyeon was at the shrine, lighting a new set of incense as Yifan sat down against one of the pillars. He enjoyed the presence of the other, it had taken almost a month for him to open up a bit and if he had to listen to Junmyeon’s stories about the gods. Not like he disliked the idea, he was interested in the topic and Junmyeon’s voice was beautiful and soothing to listen to.

“Like I said, the gods decide our fate. From the second you’re born you are given choices in life the gods give you.” Junmyeon swept his dark bangs to the side when walking over to the pillar Yifan was leaning against. “Originally in the end there are two of you that you can become. Not necessarily a good or evil. But the choices you make guide you towards one of the end result. It’s a usual folks tale. I’m sure you’ve heard it before.”

He sat down across the brunet, crossing his legs. Yifan nodded simply and offered the other a smile, straightening up a bit. “Humans say that you can choose your own path in life and they are not entirely wrong, but in the end you were planned out. You only have limited choices.”

“So if I choose not to brush my teeth at night then I will have a completely different life from if I did?” Yifan grinned as Junmyeon huffed then rolled his eyes.

“Not every little thing will affect your life! It’s the bigger things. You should have come across a few already; you’re old enough to have made some considerable choices. A typical one can be choosing to help a starving family even if you’re struggling yourself.”

“I understand. So one of mine could have been when I decided to leave China and go to Korea?” Junmyeon nodded. “Probably, yes. And you seem to go a good path and I don’t sense any corruption for you.”

“Sense?” A thick brow raised in interest. “I’m glad you don’t see anything bad about me. I do not wish to be.”

“I felt it first when you helped Minseok, the second when you offered to give up the comfort of your bed to LuHan to sleep down here and the third time when you apologized to me after making me upset.”

“How do you “sense” all this? If you don’t mind me asking, has it something to do with your way of using magic? Were you blessed by the gods?” Junmyeon hesitated before giving a slight nod, scoffing.

“In a way. But the gods did not bless me. I am unique, but I’m not like you.” Yifan found himself even more drawn to Junmyeon and once more he had a chance to observe his features. He noticed that he had a faint mole on the right side of his upper lip; of course he would have a beauty mark. He listened as Junmyeon told him more and more about the god's’ way of carving out every human’s life for a cause each.

After what felt like hours he spoke up. “How old are you Junmyeon?” Yifan asked after a few minutes of silence. The dark haired male looked at him surprised and stumbled to find his words at first. “Minseok says I look to be in my early twenties.”

“You do, twenty four?” Yifan inquired, making Junmyeon offer a small smile to the male across him. “Something like that.”

“You two!” Minseok called from the stairs, catching both their attention. “Yifan I need some help with dinner now and Myeon, LuHan wants to show you the photos he took in Panjin!” Junmyeon basically flied up from the floor and over to the stairs triggering the bells on his anklet chiming brightly alongside Minseok’s chuckle.

“Something like that…” He muttered, hefting himself up from the floor and followed Minseok to the kitchen.  _ Something like that _ . Why did the younger man say it as if he was unsure of his own age? Perhaps he wasn’t aware of his own age, Minseok never talked about him having a family or any siblings that came here to visit him while Yifan had met the lively and bright Kim family together with LuHan.

It felt like every time he got to learn something new about the blonde he was left with more questions. He was mysterious and Yifan wanted to explore more about who he was now that he finally seemed to open up.

. . . . . . . . . . .

April 20 th – 2005

Bom had been talking about a spring festival they held each year in the village. Back a few centuries it had been to honor the gods and sacrificing cattle and gold for a good harvest and rain. Now it was mostly about the community and tradition. They would go to the temple and offer something small at the altar for good luck until next spring.

She also saw it as a time to dress up nicely since her work at her family bakery didn’t really give her time to put on pretty dresses or her hanbok, being a wife and awaiting mother didn’t give her much opportunities to dress up either. So she looked forward to dress up with her husband when May rolled in. She also planned to ask for luck with her child, hoping that it would be healthy.

Yifan had nodded and asked Minseok about it later back at the temple as he sat with a pad of paper and a pen in his lap, drawing the beautiful scenery. Since the people in the village went here to give offerings to the gods for luck and rain he should know more.

“I usually put on my set of traditional temple robes and greet everyone at the gate. Lu Han got his robes when we were down at the market, he prays with them and helps me clean out the temple so it looks pretty. Junmyeon helps as well, he likes to stay at the shrine and talk to the people from the village. He usually lights the incense to start the celebration.”

“It’s a beautiful thing. We have lanterns hanging outside and down in the village if it doesn’t rain and light a thousand candles along the temple walls. You should like it Yifan.”

“What do you do with the things the villagers offer? What do they usually give away? Bom told me about gold and cattle in the past, I guess you don’t do that anymore? She plans on giving away a moon stone necklace.”

“Usually it’s jewelry like Bom will give. Sometimes it’s small cups filled with seeds or water. But jewelry is the most common since it’s linked to gold and we do like to keep up to tradition. After all we don’t want to test the theory on what would happen if we didn’t. And as for what happens to it.. I bring it to the top of the mountain the next day before the sun rises. Junmyeon usually takes something from the pile of jewelry for himself.” Minseok grinned and Yifan lowered the pad to the stone floor.

“Is he allowed to do that? Doesn’t that ruin someone’s luck or anger the gods?” With brows drawn together he looked at the man across him who shook his head. 

 

“He’s been doing it for ages. Nothing bad ever happens and in a way, the offerings are to him as well. He hates this festival, has as long as I can remember.”

“Then why does he choose to socialize with the people who come here?”

“He doesn’t meet people often since he stays in the temple and few comes up here unless it’s for wedding blessings or festivals like this. Only a few set of people come up here regularly, and yet they do not have time to come even every month. Junmyeon is lonely yet he loves the villagers.”

“Then why does he not go down to the market to spend time with them? It’s not a long walk down?”

Minseok stayed silent for a while, simply looking at Yifan with a heartbroken smile before turning to watch the mountains behind them enveloping the village in it’s shadow as the sun set behind it. “He can’t Kris. He can’t leave the temple.”

He lowered his eyes to the stone stair he was seated on, then quickly backs at the open temple doors where Junmyeon was lighting candles at the shrine. Looking back over the village the tall man felt suddenly uneasy. Was Junmyeon sick? He had read about people being sensitive of sun exposure but if he only were hypersensitive to sunlight then he would be able to leave at night. So something else had to be wrong.

Not asking anything more Yifan returned to his drawing, sketching lines and shadows over the parchment until he was staring back at a picture that resembled the younger man who was unable to leave the temple.

Eventually it became too cold to sit out in the night air and he retired to his and Minseok’s shared room to call it a night, passing the washroom on his way where he could hear Junmyeon sing and water splashing. Stopping for a minute he listened to the honey vocals muffled from behind the door. He couldn’t help but imagine the other naked in the bathtub, cleaning his paling complexion with those soft hands. Heat rose to his cheeks and up his neck and he swallowed thickly at the fervor looping in his stomach.

Pushing those thoughts aside Yifan opened the door quietly not to wake Minseok up and closing it after himself, quietly going to lay on his bed in the corner and listened to the muffled singing that still could be heard along with the sound of his anklet. 

 

_ Did he ever take that off? _


	3. the festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update bc a friend said they were in a gc with fellow krisho peeps who liked my writing despite like the last update I did was a alien fucker fic lmao... and then mentioned this so...here's a update!! hope y'all enjoy!!

April 24th – 2005  
  
“Junmyeon!” A shrill voice disturbed had Yifan crash down on the temple floor, disturbing his meditation. Pain shot up his spine from his tailbone and he hissed as he rubbed it and glared at the door where two almost equally tall boys came in.  
  
Junmyeon had joined him in his morning meditation lately and quickly stood and hushed them as they hurried up to him with wide arms. “Be quiet, Kris is meditating…” The shorter said as he was brought into a tight hug by the boy with puffy slanted eyes, chuckling somewhat as he hugged back. He turned to get a hug from the seemingly pouting boy as well, reaching up to ruffle his dark charcoal hair.  
  
“Apologize for disturbing him Zitao, you don’t have to shout.” Junmyeon scolded, making the boy named Zitao frown but he bowed at Yifan.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you. I’m just a little over excited. I have some news to tell Junmyeon.”  
  
“It’s fine, I forgive you. But I rather not have it happen again.” Zitao shook his head and turned to Junmyeon, reaching down to take his hands in his larger ones.  
  
“We came to see you before the festival. We were going to give some offerings and wondered if you wanted anything in particular. We know you love jade but we were thinking if you wanted any other gemstone?” Sehun put a hand on his hyung’s head, pushing his black hair back a bit. “And Zitao was talking about a anklet but I thought it was a little distasteful and rude and I wanted to get you a pair of earrings.”  
  
“But it would be a friendly one! You know I only mean the best for you Myeonnie!” Sehun frowned and elbowed him in the rib. “Speak formally to him.” The black haired male muttered at his brother.

Yifan sighed quietly and rose from the floor when the throbbing in his backside subdued and walked up the stairs to eat breakfast, giving the three some privacy as they talked.  
  
Junmyeon turned and watched as Yifan rose to walk back upstairs. Tilting his head as he watched as his long legs brought him up the stairs. “Myeonnie? Who is that Kris?” Zitao inquired, poking at the shorter male's sides teasingly and the elder of the three squirmed away from him with a whine.  
  
“A traveler from China. He’s been staying here for some time, he works at the Park families bakery.”  
  
“We know that, we buy bread from them every morning Myeonnie! I meant more like, who is he to you? You seem to like him.” Sehun grinned as Zitao nudged his brother’s shoulder with his. “I heard it rained the night he arrived even.”  
  
Warmth traveled up Junmyeon’s neck and he smacked Zitao’s arm, frowning at him. “He’s a friend, Tao. I barely know him...and don’t you even try, you know I don’t do love.”  
  
“We know.” Sehun sighed. “We just hoped that someone would bring you out of your shell, you deserve someone that can treat you good and get you out of this damned temple.”  
  
“You know we love you Junmyeon, so tell us if he ever bothers you and we’ll give him hell.” Zitao said and held his fist up, punching his own palm with a mischievous grin. “No one messes with this wushu masters!”  
  
“I will send Minseok to you if anything happens, I promise. As for the jewelry you know I prefer earrings. I know you mean well Tao but I rather not have one more anklet. If you get me something in blue and give it to me before the festival I could wear them.”  
  
“I understand, we’ll find something special for you and we’ll come by or give them to Kris to give to you before the first May then.”  
  
Yifan heard their muffled conversation as he looked out the window in the kitchen, eating his bowl of rice quietly. He couldn’t help but taste something foul in his mouth and a sizzling bitterness in his chest as he saw them touch Junmyeon so effortlessly, so casually. When he realized that it was jealousy that he felt Yifan almost dropped the porcelain bowl onto the floor.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
April 30th – 2005  
  
Tomorrow was the spring festival and it was around nine in the evening as the four temple inhabitants fussed around the spacious shrine room with brooms and rags to clean every inch under the instruction of Minseok.  
  
Yifan honestly wondered why Minseok persisted on cleaning when it already was squeaky-clean. But he didn’t even dare speak up about it and continued to wipe the pillars clean while the short brunet scrubbed the floors.  
  
Like the two brothers had said they did get Junmyeon a pair of blue opal earrings with silver hook. They were round with stones as large as coins in the middle and small pendants dangling from it in tiers, some of them with small opals. They were beautiful Yifan had to admit, and that familiar displeasing feeling in his chest rose as they left it at the bakery a few days ago for him to give to Junmyeon.  
  
He gave them to him at dinnertime and he thanked him for being a middle hand for them. Yifan was just glad to help if it meant something for Junmyeon and made him happy.  
  
The tall man dipped the rag in the bucket of water and soap before scrubbing at the end of the last pillar when Minseok clapped his hands together. “Well, we should be finished now, I set out all the candles and Chanyeol will be here at five pm to light the candles, Yifan you could help with that as well!”  
  
The latter nodded and grabbed the handle of the bucket, striding over to the open doors to throw out the wastewater, hanging it over his left arm as he closed the doors. “Junmyeon, I’m opening the doors at seven am and I need you to be ready at six pm to light the incense and then you are free to chat with who ever. Zitao seemed to be very excited to see you again, he’s been so busy with handling the shop.”  
  
“I’ve missed him and Sehun, they don’t come here nearly as often as I’d like.” He sighed and handed rag to Minseok who threw it into the supply closet together with his broom.  
  
“Well, make them feel real guilty and perhaps hey will come more often!” Lu Han hummed as he walked up to hug Minseok goodnight, leaning down to peck at his lips.

“I wish I could do the same with you.” The shorter chuckled as he placed a hand on the back of Lu Han’s neck to pull him down for another kiss.  
  
“Sorry, the world needs my awesome abilities.” He winked and laughed when Minseok rolled his eyes at him. Lu Han then pulled away and strutted up to Junmyeon’s room.  
  
Minseok said goodnight to Junmyeon before going to his own room and Yifan did the same. Junmyeon offered a small wave and a “good night.” He closed the door to the supply closet, staring at the wood as if it’d catch fire under his hard gaze and Yifan stopped in his tracks as his foot was placed on the top of the first step of the stair, looking at the younger.  
  
Biting his lip he walked up, leaving Junmyeon by himself at the shrine but he felt guilty when laying down in his bed and thought of the mournful look in his stunning onyx eyes. Rolling over to his left he tried his best to fall asleep.  
  
He managed to drift off after some time but woke up in the middle of the night, glancing at the watch on Minseok’s bedside table, telling him it was just a little over two am. But he really needed to pee and the heavy rain smattering against the windows and ceiling didn’t help.  
  
Hefting himself up from the bed on the floor he rubbed his tired eyes and pulled on his old hoodie, pulling the hood up and grabbed his shoes from the side of the door as well as a umbrella, being as quiet as he could not to wake Minseok up.  
  
Yifan took each step down the stairs carefully, trying not to wake everyone up by the way the wood groaned under his weight. When finally reaching the smooth clean floor he noticed the figure sitting leaned against the open door. Squinting and taking a few strides closer he recognized the lithe form.  
  
“Junmyeon?” He asked, as he got closer, triggering the male to slowly turn his head to gaze up at him sadly before turning back to the heavy rain. “Kris,” Junmyeon said simply and hugging his knees closer to his chest.  
  
“Why aren’t you asleep? It’s really late.”  
  
“I’m not tired.”  
  
Silence settled between them, Yifan looked out into the heavy downpour and the small path leading to the outdoor restroom. Suddenly he felt like he could hold it for just a little while more as he crouched down to Junmyeon’s height. “You like the rain?”  
  
“More than that Kris. I adore it.” Junmyeon sighed heavily. “It’s been so, so long since I last felt it on my skin. I don’t even think I can remember the last time I stood out in the trickle of spring rain or heavy downpour of the fall.”  
  
Yifan observed the way Junmyeon’s onyx orbs twinkled with unshed tears as he looked longingly at the dark clouds and drops hitting the first steps of the stone stairs to the temple. “All I can do is watch and wait. Wishing…praying.”  
  
The faint sound of thunder rumbled and both males looked up at the clouds, Junmyeon seemingly hopeful as he lowered his knees and let go of them, leaning his head to the side to watch as lightning filled the skies, then a loud boom. “Why can’t he see me? I’m right here.” The tone in the man’s voice was desperate and faint, “Why can’t you see me..? Please, please I want to go. I don’t know for how long I can do this anymore.”  
  
Yifan’s heart clenched at the broken tone in his voice as he begged. He looked out the door to see nothing but the faint lights of a few lamps in the village. “Who Junmyeon? Who can’t see you?”  
  
Without tearing his eyes from the violent skies Junmyeon spoke as another beam of lightning lit up the dark night. “Chen.”  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
May 1st – 2005  
  
Lu Han had commented on that his hair was getting long and offered to cut it for him at breakfast so he looked neat for tonight and he had agreed. It was a quick work with an automatic razor. He still had long bangs that went down over his thick brows when not styled but the sides and back was shaved like it had been when he left China. Lu Han had done a good job, it wasn’t perfect, but not like he really cared. It was nice to feel the short stubble of hairs through.  
  
He busied himself with bathing and going to the market to kill time. He greeted Bom as he passed the bakery and exchanged a few words and she commented on that his newly cut hair made him look very handsome. Yifan thanked her before walking to the jewelry stands.  
  
After last night he really wanted to give Junmyeon something in jade. He said he liked the mineral and Yifan could tell he was sad, plus the fact that Minseok said that the charcoal haired man disliked this holiday.  
  
He looked around at least three stores and for Yifan it was a damn lot since he wasn’t really into shopping but he wanted to find something special. Returning to a stand he had already visited he decided for a simple jade necklace, the beads were long thin cylinders and connected together by gold rings and closed by a clasp in the back.  
  
He thought it’d look beautiful against his fair skin and with his dark hair he would look like a god. So Yifan paid for the necklace that was folded into some tissue paper and he made his way back up to the temple with the necklace tucked away in the pocket of his khakis.  
  
“Kris!” Minseok called as he entered the temple. “Kris this is Park Chanyeol, he’s helping with lighting the candles. He’s a fire mage prodigy.” A boy almost as tall as him bowed and Kris nodded at him. He had messy curly brown hair and a goofy smile.  
  
“I guess I’ll call you Kris too then! It’s nice meeting you finally; I’ve seen you walk around at the market sometimes. Minseok said you could control a bit of fire as well?”  
  
“It’s nice meeting you too Chanyeol. And yes just the basics though. I can’t control big forest fires or create a large amount of it either. It’s not my element.”  
  
“That’s so cool though! Even if I’m good at what I do lighting a thousand candles does take some time so I’m glad you can help. Hopefully you’ll be here next year to help since I’m going to find myself a master once I turn eighteen. Minseok would probably cry if he had to light every candle by hand.”  
  
The shorter elbowed Chanyeol in the rib that whined and pouted, looking like a kicked puppy as he stroked his sore side. “It would be bothersome, I can’t believe you’re saying lies, not a good start if you want me to write you that letter to give to your master.”  
  
“I’m sorry! I was just teasing a little. I’ll be quiet now.” The boy waved his hands in front of him as Minseok gave him a cold gaze. “You go and get changed to whatever you’re wearing and then come down.”  
  
Yifan nodded and waved at the two, walking up the stairs and stopped at the parting of the halls and glanced towards Junmyeon’s room where he could hear singing, but once again it was his own clear voice and not the old radio blaring music. Taking the necklace from his back pocket he walked to the left and stopped at his room, knocking on the thin wooden door.  
  
The singing stopped and he heard a quiet “Come in.” So he slid the door open glancing around the somewhat large room and what he saw really caught him of guard. Junmyeon’s room was chaos compared to the rest of the temple. It was littered with potted plants in various sizes around the room, some hanging down from the ceiling and over the thick silk curtains in the large window across the room. Under it was a large bed with so many blankets and pillows Yifan didn’t bother count them.  
  
Junmyeon stood in front of a mirror door to what he presumed was a closet, putting the earrings Sehun and Zitao got him. Yifan was way more interested in the amount of jewelry and gems hanging from the ceiling, the setting sun casting its rays through the cut minerals and filling the room with various hues of blue, green and purples. There was a chest of drawers overfilled with gold and silvers and on top there was various cups filled with hair pins and on a small navy box he could see the ruby hair clip he had given Junmyeon a while back.  
  
Did Minseok know about how cluttered Junmyeon’s room actually was? And if he did, how could he let him have it like this? He was a cleaning freak and heck, if Yifan left his dirty laundry on the floor for a day he’d get scolded.  
  
“Yes, Kris? Did you want anything?” The soft voice snapped him out of it and he looked down to meet Junmyeon’s curious eyes that glanced down at the small package of tissue paper in his hand.  
  
“Yeah, uhm…” Shit, Yifan looked at the ocean blue robes he wore, nearly tucked around his body and stone grey pants in the same beautiful silk under the lengthy robes. His hair was pushed back and to the side, slightly messily so and the earrings looked beautiful on him. Swallowing thickly Yifan held out the gift. “I got you something for today.”  
  
Junmyeon moved over the somehow rather clean floor, pushing some ivy hanging from the ceiling to the side as he walked to stand in front of the taller man, taking the crisp paper in his hand and carefully unfolded it.  
  
“Minseok told me that you disliked this festival and you seemed so down last night and I wasn’t sure on how to comfort you but I hope this can help you cheer up a little? I remember you said you wanted me to get you something in jade so I did.”  
  
As the paper was folded away he took the necklace between his nimble fingers and scrunched the paper together before Yifan offered to take it, shoving it down in his back pocket again as Junmyeon examined the beads with tenderness.  
  
“Kris…” He sighed, grasping it in his hand as he looked up, the corners of his lips pulling into a lovely smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling and Yifan was sure that his heart stopped at the sight. Junmyeon then took another step closer, standing on his toes to wrap his arms around Yifan’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Hesitating the elder wrapped his arms around the other, patting at his back lightly.  
  
When he pulled away Yifan could smell the floral perfume the other was wearing and his cheeks turned a hue of pink as Junmyeon continued to smile and slipped the necklace over his head, turning around. “Could you close it for me?”  
  
“Y-yeah, of course!” Yifan fumbled with the small golden clasp nervously with his large fingers before getting it to close. He wished to pull Junmyeon back into his arms and kiss his head gently but instead rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“Thank you Kris, it’s lovely.” His fingers stroked the smooth cylinder beads. “Your hair looks nice, Lu Han did a good job. You look very handsome. Are you wearing robes as well?”  
  
“There are some spare robes in the temple in simple orange silk, they are a bit short but it’s better than sweatpants and a hoodie.” He chuckled as his eyes took in every inch of Junmyeon’s face, imprinting the image of him smiling in his head. Minseok had been right when he said he was even more beautiful when he smiled.  
  
“No you’re right about that. And I’m sure none of mine would fit either.” Junmyeon chuckled as he walked back into his room to blow out a few candles and went to the door, Kris stepped out and so did the younger. “I’ll see you downstairs in a while then. I’m excited to see you handle fire.”  
  
“We will..” Yifan murmured and watched as Junmyeon went down the hall to the stairs and glanced back at him before walking down. With a rapidly beating heart Yifan walked to his room to change into the robes. They are a bit out worn and the silk looks old enough to be a few decades old and the pants stop at the middle of his ankles and are a little tight around his thighs but the robes cover it up and it’s not entirely noticeable.  
  
He grabs the bracelet he bought to put at the altar and tucks it into the simple pants pocket before slipping out of the room and down to the temple room and altar. Minseok was lighting lanterns outside the temple and Lu Han was helping Junmyeon set up the table at the altar for the offerings and placed the incense in the sand filled cups in front of a beautiful golden statue of a water god.  
  
Lu Han looked handsome as well in the robes he had ordered a few weeks back in their metallic colors and his wrists were clad in bangles and his hair was styled in the same way as Junmyeon’s almost so he thought that perhaps that the elder had fixed everyone’s hair today. Minseok had his hair parted in the middle and wore white and sky blue to compliment his powers.  
  
Chanyeol wore more casual clothes, a pair of black slacks and a white turtleneck and a stylish cardigan reaching his knees. The young mage grinned and jogged up to Yifan, his hair bouncing like ears on a puppy. “You ready to light the candles? People are already getting here.”  
  
“Sure, You take the right and I take the left?” Chanyeol nodded and walked to one corner of the room, lifting his left hand and whispered a chant of words as sparks emitted from his palm and a few candles started to light up slowly. Then lifting his right a few more lit up and he closed his palm into a fist, making a few rows light up as well.  
  
As the mages started to light the candles Junmyeon turned from the altar to watch as Chanyeol managed to light up the entire back row in one go, he was getting better and nothing else had lit up in flames yet either so he had learnt to control it good.  
  
Yifan rubbed his hands together, making sparks fly as he chanted his own verse in his native tongue and lowered them to chest level, flicking with his fingers as if playing on piano keys in the air, making the candles light up one by one or in pairs along the walls and floor.  
  
Junmyeon crossed his arms and watched the scene, enjoying the view of the flight mage use his secondary powers with such skill. A knowing smile lingered on his lips as he took a few steps closer to get a better view of the candles. Chanyeol’s way of lighting them was way more efficient but the way Yifan controlled them to light up one by one was beautiful. The light cast shadows on his face, making his features look sharper and he found himself licking his lips as his gaze lowered from his jaw to his fingers and back to the candles.  
  
Lu Han noticed how Junmyeon withdrew from the altar and closer to the edge of the candles, closer to Yifan. He sent a look towards Minseok who smiled tenderly at the two before walking towards his boyfriend. In a hushed voice he leaned to his ear, “I think he’s fallen really deep.”  
  
The taller nodded, rubbing his own arm as his expression turned worried. “Do you think he will leave soon? Kris is a traveler and a free spirit. That he’s stayed for this long surprises me… It will only hurt Myeon even more.” Minseok nodded, worrying his lip between his teeth.  
  
“He said he thinks he might be able to help him. He’s a powerful mage even if he doesn’t know it himself. Since you weren’t able to, Kris is his only hope for now. I just hope he will stay for a few more months so Myeon has time to open up and tell him.”  
  
Lu Han sighed, nodding as he took the other's hand as he watched Junmyeon look at the mage with dreamy eyes. Snapping out of it he moved to run a hand through Minseok’s hair, pushing the coffee colored strands to the side. “It looks better like this… Then we all match, except Kris but he looks handsome with his bangs down.”  
  
Minseok chuckled and nodded, caressing the taller male's sides but turned towards the door as he heard chatter and laughter. Sehun and Zitao came walking up the stairs together with a few other people who came to watch.  
  
The ice mage walked over to greet them as Lu Han moved to talk to Chanyeol, asking him how his mother was.  
  
As Yifan lowered his hands when lighting the last candle he nodded to himself. Feeling a set of eyes on him he turned his head to see Junmyeon lean against a pillar, the candle light making his skin glow beautifully and god he looked so alluring in the layers of silk and jewelry. They looked into each other’s eyes for a while before Junmyeon looked down and pushed of the pillar, turning Yifan his back.  
  
The elder watched as Junmyeon strode over to the altar gracefully, grabbing the matchbox and waited for a few elderly people to come up as well as his friends. Yifan slowly made his way there as well, kneeling down with the others as Junmyeon lit a match, guiding it to the incense, lighting them one by one. Blowing out the match he put it down in the bowl of sand and kneeled down, palming his hands together and said a prayer.  
  
“Hear my plea. Hear my voice. Bless this village with rain to grow their crop. May their cattle and children be healthy for yet another year. Care for them and protect them from war and evil. Guide them towards the good and you will be rewarded in return.”  
  
One by one the elderly rose to place jewelry on the table and Yifan watched. They passed Junmyeon as he kneeled in front of the statue, hands still together and head bowed, eyes closed. He rose as well after noticing Minseok getting up to greet the villagers at the door.  
  
As Yifan walked up to kneel next to Junmyeon, listening to his quiet prayers. “-find me. Let my rain guide him to me, let him find the temple and help me.” Lifting his head and lowering his hands to his lap Junmyeon looked up at the statue before turning to Yifan.  
  
“Are you going down to the village for the festival?” Junmyeon asked, blinking away the wetness in his eyes. “Are you going?” Yifan asked in return, the corner of his lips tugged and the dark haired male shook his head wiping his eyes.  
  
“Then I’m staying here with you.” Yifan turned his head to fully look down at the man who looked up to meet his warm hues. He reached into his pocket and took out the bracelet. “Could you tell me how to do this? Do I just place the bracelet there and say a prayer?”  
  
Junmyeon nodded, rising from his kneeling position, motioning for Yifan to do the same. He let the taller lay the piece of gold on the table and palmed his hands together, Yifan doing the same. “Now close your eyes and say your prayer, whisper or loud.” Some others came to joint them with their own prayers and items.  
  
Thinking for a second he then shut his eyes and whispered, “Lend me bravery and let me find a way to help Junmyeon find happiness. Let me be the light in his dark tunnels and guide him through them.”  
  
When fluttering his eyes open he bowed at the statue before turning to Junmyeon. He wore an expression that was hard to read. Dark brows drawn upwards and eyes wide as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Yifan just hoped he hadn’t upset him again. But Junmyeon nodded at him. “Like that… come on, let’s not stand here the whole night.”  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
May 1st – 2005  
  
Everyone had left for the festival in town filled with happy music, lights and food. Minseok had been hesitant to leave at first but Junmyeon promised him that he’d be fine and Yifan was there to accompany him, “The skies are clear Minseok, I’m sure it won’t rain.”  
  
The candles were still burning inside the temple as the two sat by the door, watching the lanterns lighting up the dark night. Yifan had suggested sitting at the stairs but Junmyeon shook his head and said he was fine by the door. The music was heard faintly as they talked.  
  
Yifan found himself cracking a few jokes even, making Junmyeon chuckle and shake his head at the dumb remarks. The latter was sitting with his back against the door frame, legs crossed in front of him as the taller sat with his legs outstretched through the door and leaned back on his hands, keeping a few inches between them. “Thank you again for the necklace and for keeping me distracted today. I’d be miserable if not, Minseok would be bored and Lu Han would whine if they had to stay here with me.”  
  
The elder nodded. “No problem, I’ll gladly spend time with you. It’s a chance for me to get to know you more.” Junmyeon smiled for the fourth time that day and Yifan wasn’t sure his heart could handle much more of it.  
  
“Not a lot of people have time to stay with me. Zitao and Sehun are managing a shop at the market, handling with the shipments from Seoul with their father plus they have school. They barely have time to be here. Minseok is a busy man and so is Lu Han but they should have their own lives as well.”  
  
“Mhm. I don’t mind. Not like I’m missing out on much. After all I got to hear you laugh and I made you smile. That’s the best thing that has happened since I got the tickets to Korea.”  
  
“Stop it Kris, you’re making me flustered.” Junmyeon whined, leaning over to push at his shoulder. Yifan’s lips pulled back in a gummy smile as he watched the pink blossom at the other’s round cheeks.  
  
“You’re beautiful like that though so why would I stop?” He teased, leaning over to nudge his shoulder with his fist, never stopping smiling as Junmyeon’s lips pulled upwards in a smile.  
  
Rolling his eyes Junmyeon turned his head to look down at the village where they were lighting lanterns to release into the sky. “You shouldn’t even bother with me.”  
  
“Why not?” Yifan murmured, pulling his legs in and turned to face Junmyeon as he looked back.

“Because I don’t want to fall in love again.”  
  
The elder nodded. “But what if I said I’m already falling for you?” Their eyes met and something in Junmyeon’s dark orbs as he thought over his words.  
  
“Try hinder yourself from doing so.” The bells around his ankle jingled in their high-pitched song filling the quiet temple room as he rose from his position on the floor and walked away from the door.  
  
Yifan watched him and quickly got up on his long legs, hurrying over to Junmyeon as he passed the second pillar, grabbing his arm. “And what if I don’t want to?” The shorter stood still as Yifan loosened his grip around his arm but it still held him just in case he’d start walking again.  
  
“If you stop something that is traveling at full speed you’ll crash. I can’t stop even if I wanted to Junmyeon. You don’t have to return my feelings, that’s not what I’m asking.”  
  
“Just know that I will be here if you need me. I said I’d be the light in your dark, I meant it.” Yifan didn’t know what to expect from the smaller male in front of him, but when he felt a pair of soft hands cupping his jaw and pulling him down in a kiss wasn’t it.  
  
Junmyeon’s fingers brushed against the newly cut hair as his right hand moved to the back of his head. And his lips, his lips were soft like flower petals and moved with precaution against Yifan’s chapped pouty lips. The latter settled his palms on the other’s narrowed hips as he slowly backed him into the pillar.  
  
When Junmyeon’s back pushed up against the wooden pillar he pulled away to take a shaky breath before leaning back in to slot their lips back together. Lips moved against lips timidly and Yifan even dared to rub his thumbs into the ocean silk of his robe. The latter listened to the shorter male breath and the wet sounds of their lips parting.  
  
Yifan cracked his eyes open, still lidded as he gazed down on Junmyeon. His cheeks were flushed and lips a pretty red and wet from saliva. The thousand candles flickering to their side case warm shadows on his skin and made it look like honey, the candlelight played in his dark eyes and Yifan swore he lost himself in the deep oceans that stared back at him.  
  
They stayed quiet; simply breathing as the tunes from the village was heard. Finally Junmyeon took a deep inhale and lowered his hands from the broad shoulders in front of him and he glanced down at Yifan’s plush lips then back up. Junmyeon touched his lips with his nimble fingers, eyes widening gradually before hurriedly push past Yifan and ran up the stairs, leaving the elder by the pillar, staring back at the shrine.


End file.
